Helena Tallhart
Helena is the Regent of Torrhen's Square and her nephew, Master Orso Tallhart. Appearance Helena takes after her mother and has long brown hair and blue eyes that have been described as striking. She is commonly regarded as attractive, but not often described as such. She is of average height and possesses a slender and curvy figure. She is a humble and modest young woman whose clothing reflects her private nature. Personality As a child, Helena was charismatic and kind. As a young woman, she is calculating, but confident and self assured. She isn't one who gets upset easily, or one that anyone would describe as emotional or impulsive. She is kind when spoken to, but a bit reserved. Her family and House always comes first. History Helena was born in 376 to Helman Tallhart and Jorelle Glenmore, and is their second child and their firstborn daughter. Though two years younger than her brother Harmond, she showed early signs of leadership as a child when the duo would play games and she would more often than not win, or get her way. Even servants and other children would listen to her, swayed for whatever reason by her confident aura and her way with words. As a young child, she showed a natural charisma, and displayed an ability to calm others and lift spirits - an unusual, but important, talent for a young child to have. This skill set was better put to use and became more obvious after the births of her younger brother Jon in 379 and their youngest sister Beth in 381. For the most part, theirs was a simple and happy childhood. The Tallharts, though proud, were not an overreaching house, and they were used to hardships and challenges. They understood the importance of family, of community. Their father was a proud man, as any good Tallhart should be, and early on he instilled this pride in Helena and her siblings. Due to the harsh climate of the north, specifically around Torrhen's Square, known for its tough surrounding areas, Helena learned early on the importance of logistics in their survival, specifically in resource management, as well as living off various types of land and terrains, and identifying the strengths and weaknesses in other homesteads. She dabbled in other things as well, such as fortification and survivalism, but never enough to boast any meaningful knowledge besides what was paramount for survival. She would often go horseback riding as a young girl, but it wasn't until after their father died and that her brother became the Master of Torrhen's Square in 388 that she and her brother became closer, and that they would ride out farther and greater distances. Harmond, after all, was the adventurous and daring sort, and he enjoyed the thrill of exploration. While not a natural survivalist like her forebears, she learned more than the basics in navigation on her trips with him. In 390, her brother married his betrothed, a sweet girl named Kyra Locke. Kyra and Helena became quick friends, and their friendship deepened after the birth of her brother's son Orso. The goodsisters cared for the sickly young boy together, as Harmond's duties kept him busy on a regular basis, and his wanderlust kept him away. In 392, Kyra contracted a coughing sickness. It seemed harmless at first, but became her cause of death only a few moons later. Following her death, Harmond began to shirk his duties, and would disappear for days, sometimes even weeks at a time, on his prolonged hunting trips. In 395, he didn't return, and his remains were located later near the Saltspear by her uncle and cousin Benjen and Bryn. Around this time, her brother Jon announced that he was leaving Torrhen's Square. The last the sisters saw him, he was headed north, bringing supplies to The Wall. Helena, alongside Maester Corwin, is the primary caretaker of her nephew, Master Orso. She uses her leadership ability and her practical skill set to manage the affairs of Torrhen's Square as her nephew's regent, and her position has been uncontested since 395. Category:Northerner Category:House Tallhart